Plot
Story SpongeBob is walking to his job at the Krusty Krab when a giant tube plunges into the water enhaling the entire town of Bikini Bottom. It drops them out in a humoungous empty space soon filled up by the city and SpongeBob flies out and falls on his face pulling himself up. Everybody is confused and chaos breaks out! But soon the mayor explains that this is probably a coincedence and people should be calm. Soon everything goes back to normal and Spongebo and Squidward find a window and find they're in space. Squidward says the only thing left to say was "Oh brother!" Transcript *'Squidward: 'to work ''Just how every day starts. In despair. ''up and sees blinking light ''Not even the shiny object approaching the sea bed can make this day any better. *walk to work'' *'SpongeBob: 'in scene ''Hello there, Squid...whoa. What's that shiny dilly up there in the sky? *'Squidward: Hopefully an alien ship to come back and take you to your home planet. *'SpongeBob: '''What was that, Squidward? I thought I heard sarcasm. *'Squidward: 'We're here. The House of Misery, better known as the Krusty Krab. ''Krusty Krab *''is still outside watching the shiny object in the sky'' *'''Mr. Krabs: ''shown but voice is heard Get in here, lad, and start cooking those Krabby Patties before I make you do the walk the plank dance. *'SpongeBob: Huh? Oh, coming sir. Krusty Krab *''reveals to audience that the shiny object was actually a metal box'' *''metal box touches the seabed and then expands, only leaving a blinking light on the seabed once it takes off again into the sky'' *'''Male Fish 1: ''by and steps on light Oh, great. Not again. I stepped on another light in the middle of the street. ''turns out to be the light on the top of a robot that unearths itself from the sand *'Female Fish 1: '''Did you say something, Kenneth, I...at sight of robot It's hideous! *'Male Fish 1: It's horrible. Oh, wait. It's just a robot. *''begins to send out a distress alarm'' *'Robot 1: '''Rise my fellow machines! ''alarm only for a robot army to rise from the sand ''To your stations everyone! ''robots blast to the end of Bikini Bottom and reveal a wall on each side of Bikini Bottom *'Male Fish 2: '''Hey, Penny, look! It's an army of robots. *'Female Fish 2: 'I tried to tell you my predictions were right, Chester. *'Male Fish 2: 'Can I help it if I'm skeptic. *seabed of sand begins to disappear, revealing a metal floor'' *''cuts to to inside of Krusty Krab'' *'''SpongeBob: ''patties Hmmm. Those patties flipped strangely higher than usual. About a good half inch. ''out window and sees the Krusty Krab elevated due to the metal floor ''I should alert someone about this strange change in the seabed, but first...yardstick and places stabs it through the metal floor Perfect. *'Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, why aren't you behind the register cooking the Krabby Patties? And why do you have that yardstick again? Is this another one of your quotes "incidents"? *'SpongeBob: '''No, Mr. Krabs. Come look at this. ''Krabs looks through window *'Mr. Krabs: '''Why, it's just my yardstick jabbed through a metal seabed, which I payed good money for, boyo. You're paying for it...toward office and it's coming out of your paycheck. ''door *'''Squidward: ''enters What's all the commotion for? You're interrupting my work ethic back here. *cuts to register'' *'Male Fish 3: '''Excuse me! Aren't you going to take my order?! *cuts back to kitchen'' *'Squidward: '''Now fix those patties or continue with your ''quotes ''"incident". *cuts to SpongeBob's pineapple where SpongeBob is packing clothing and household objects'' *'Gary: '''Meow meow meow? *'SpongeBob: 'Well I'm glad you asked Gary, but we moving away from town. I'm afraid that Bikini Bottom is having its metal phase. *sound occurs'' *REST COMING SOON Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Rocketship Adventures Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Rocketship Adventures Season One Episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants: Rocketship Adventures Episodes Category:Episodes